1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device, a method of processing an image, and a program.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, a technique of imaging processing in order to make the skin of the face region in a photographed image more beautiful is known.
Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which the degree of shine on a face in a photographed image is detected and corrected, for example.